Seigaku Dance
by Emiz
Summary: The regular members of the Seigaku tennis team are attending a dance. All members must go, but when the dance starts, there's a blackout and Ryoma and Momo are gone missing with a replacement of a ransom note. What will the remaining regulars do?Shonen ai


**NOTES**

Eh, what can I say? This is my first Prince of Tennis fanfic, so I guarantee that there will be OOCness in here... This is a shounen ai fanfic, even though the Seigaku players will be going with girls. Just verifying this! Well, I hope you enjoy!

---

Chapter One

It was a normal training day for the tennis boy team of Seigaku. Well, everything was normal until Ryuzaki-sensei stopped the regulars from practicing. "Regulars, cease all practicing and come over here!"

"Is there something wrong, Ryuzaki-sensei?" Tezuka asked as the rest of the regulars made their way to Ryuzaki.

"As you know, there will be a dance held in a week from now. I want all of you to go. I want you all to represent the tennis team by going to the dance."

Everyone was speechless. Eiji was the first to speak. "Ne, Ryuzaki-sensei, is there a real reason why you want us all to be there?"

Ryuzaki smiled. "Are you trying to tell me that the best players of the tennis team can't get dates to a dance?"

"Wha?! I never said anything like that!"

"It seems that Ryuzaki-sensei has declared a challenge. There's a 99 percent chance that she just wants us to humiliate ourselves at the dance because none of us know how to dance." Inui said, making notes in his book.

"Tch, I'm not into dances." Ryoma said, walking away.

"Oh? Not into dances? Are you sure you're just afraid that no one will go with you, Ryoma-kun?" Ryuzaki teased.

Ryoma stopped in his tracks and turned around. He lowered his cap to cover his eyes. "Fine, I'll go."

Ryuzaki smirked. "Well, that settles it! I hope to see you all at the dance in a week! Practice is now dismissed."

---

Ryoma picked at his food. He was thinking about the whole dance thing. It was obvious that he didn't have much interest in things other than tennis, so how will he deal with this dance. He also had a date to worry about. Ryoma sighed. He then threw away his lunch and walked up to the roof. When he reached there, he noticed that someone was there as well. He decided to stay quiet since it was Momoshiro and some other girl. _"What's Momo-sempai doing up here...?"_

"So, Momoshiro-san, why did you call me up?" The girl asked.

"Uh, Takizawa-san, you know the dance that's coming up?"

"Hai. What about it?"

"Em...how should I say this." Momoshiro looked away. "Er...would you go to the dance with me?" He closed his eyes, ready for the decline he was about to get. Even though he knew he would get rejected, it didn't hurt to try.

Takizawa smiled. "I would love to, Momoshiro-san."

Momoshiro then looked at her in disbelief. "REALLY?!"

She giggled. "Hai."

"Oh my...I can't believed you accepted... I must be dreaming...wake me up now."

"Alright." Takizawa then moved over to Momoshiro and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Momoshiro's eyes widened as he sank down the information on what Takizawa Mitsuki, the hottest girl in the 7th grade class, did. She then giggled. "I'll see you soon, Momoshiro-sempai." She then headed back to the exit/entrance of the roof.

When Momoshiro regained his posture, he called out to her. "Uh, Takizawa-san! Call me Momo."

"Momo? Alright then. Ja ne, Momo." She then walked to the door and noticed Ryoma. Ryoma just gave her a cold look before walking past her, heading towards Momoshiro. Mitsuki had a bad feeling about something, but decided to shake it off. She then headed back down to her class.

Momoshiro was busy looking out onto the school campus to notice Ryoma walking towards him. "Momo-sempai." Ryoma said to catch his sempai's attention.

Momoshiro turned around hearing the voice. "Oh, Echizen, I didn't notice you."

"Ne, Momo-sempai..."

"Hm? What is it?"

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get the girl to go with you so easily?"

"Oh. Uh...well, I just I just went straight to the point. Better off to get it over with I guess." Momoshiro then grinned. "Does little Echizen have trouble getting a date and is asking his sempai for help? Who's the girl, Echizen?"

"There's no girl, Momo-sempai!" Ryoma exclaimed. He then lowered his cap, flustered.

Momoshiro smirked. "There is someone, isn't there, Echizen? If there wasn't, you wouldn't be embarrassed like that." Momoshiro was silent as he noticed Ryoma wasn't responding to his joke. Momoshiro then thought up an idea. "I know, how about you practice asking a girl out using me?"

Ryoma looked at Momoshiro like he was crazy. "Eh?! Momo-sempai, that's the worst idea you have ever mentioned!"

Momoshiro laughed. "Well, you did ask me how I got the girl so easily, so I'm going to give you feedback on your asking out abilities."

"..." Ryoma then turned around, heading back.

"Oi, Echizen, where are you going?"

"If I stay around you any longer, I might become idiotic like you."

"Echizen!" Momoshiro ran up to Ryoma. "Don't tell me you really meant that."

"Okay, I won't tell you I really meant that then."

Momoshiro frowned. He then walked in front of Ryoma, stopping him in his tracks. "I know, how about you ask Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter? She likes you right?"

"I don't know, but I don't like her."

"You're so heartless, Echizen." He then placed his hands on Ryoma's shoulder. "Nonetheless, I will help you ask out Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter, so you don't have to go to the dance alone!"

Ryoma frowned. He then lowered his head. "Ne, Momo-sempai."

"Hm?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

---

Hai - Yes

Ja ne - See you later

Oi - Hey

Well, I guess that's all for chapter one! I hope it wasn't too bad.


End file.
